1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer plug for a variety of sockets, and more especially to a transfer plug having a transiting plug and a signal plug movably connected with the transiting plug. The transiting plug can be repeatedly connected with other transiting plugs for engaging with different specifications and types of sockets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a signal line of the prior art is electrically connected to an electrical device via an electrical connection between a signal plug combined with an end of the signal line and a corresponding socket of the electrical device. However, if the specification and type of the signal line is different from that of the socket, it is necessary to firstly connect the signal line to a transiting plug and then connect the transiting plug to the socket, thereby achieving the electrical connection between the signal line and the socket.
The connection mode between the transiting plug and the signal plug is usually a stationary connection mode. The transiting plug usually needs to be disassembled to an unused state and reassembled when required. This makes it difficult for a user to actually use the transiting plug and the signal plug. One prior art entitled “Active Transfer Plug”, which discloses a transfer plug, has the above shortcomings and is difficult to use.
Hence, the inventors of the present invention believe that the shortcomings described above are able to be improved upon and suggest the present invention which is of a reasonable design as an effective improvement based on extensive research and thought.